prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC19
is the 19th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 752nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Hikaru and the others visit Planet Rainbow, where they meet the fossilized inhabitants. On top of that, they stumble upon Blue Cat's hideout... Major Events *Hoshina Harukichi witnesses the Cure's rocket leaving Earth. *The Cures visit Planet Rainbow for the first time. *It is revealed that Aiwarn turned most of Rainbow's inhabitants to stone in an accident. *It is also revealed that Bakenyan is actually Blue Cat. *Cure Milky retrieves the Gemini Princess Star Color Pen and performs Gemini Milky Shock for the first time. **They then revive the Gemini Star Princesses soon after. *Blue Cat steals the Princess Star Color Pens the Cures collected so far and kidnaps Fuwa. Synopsis The episode begins with the girls, Fuwa, and Prunce arriving at Planet Rainbow, as Lala gets a signal on her Star Color Pendant. Once they arrived, they discover that the people are turned into stone and the planet looked dead. They enter a strange cave and Hikaru discovered a wall and leans through it. The others realized that it was a hologram. They follow Hikaru and saw more people turned into stone. They finally reach the end of the cave and saw a pile of rainbow treasures and find the Gemini Star Princess Pen. Suddenly, Aiwarn and Bakenyan arrive. Aiwarn reveals that she was the one making the people of Planet Rainbow turn into stones with the corrupted Aries pen. However, she did not regret it and taunt the people for being stupid. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and during the battle, Aiwarn takes Fuwa, but however, Bakenyan advises her not to stood such means. Fuwa is able to smell a familiar scent from Bakenyan and as it turns out, it was actually Blue Cat in disguise. Blue Cat explains that she infiltrated as Bakenyan to get more information of the Princess Pens and cause of Planet Rainbow that she is also a person from the planet. And that caused Aiwarn to get furious. Aiwarn then turns a miner into a Nottoriga. Blue Cat tries to stop her but she was knocked out. Milky arrives and she understands what Blue Cat is going through and told her that the people can be restored back since they still have emotions despite being turned into stones. Blue Cat told the girls to cover their eyes as she threw a flash grenade at the Nottriga causing Aiwarn to drop the Gemini pen and the corrupted Aries pen. Milky retrieves the Gemini pen, but Aiwarn gets the Aries pen. Milky then does Gemini Milky Shock and she and the others finish it off with Southern Cross Shot. After Aiwarn retreats, the girls revive the Gemini Star Princesses. The girls offer Blue Cat to help, but she declines. She suddenly throws a bomb of smoke and steals all the Star Princess Pens, including Fuwa. She claims that the four girls' attacks did not restore the miner back to normal, but she needs the pens to grant her wish, the revival of Rainbow Planet. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Aiwarn *Bakenyan (revealed to be Blue Cat) *Nottoriga *Garuouga *Darknest Secondary Characters *Blue Cat *Hoshina Harukichi *Yeti *Gemini Star Princesses Trivia Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC19/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes